The Letter That Changed Everything
by QIsForQuagswag
Summary: Madeline Dursley, the daughter of Dudley Dursley, had had a rather nice life, with a few roadblocks such as the mysterious death of her parents. Oh, and she was shunned by her grandparents for being accepted to Hogwarts. But she can make it through it all, and hopefully manage to avoid upcoming trouble at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Madeline Dursley's life was perfectly normal, well, as normal as it could get. She happened to live with her perfectly normal _grandparents_ in her perfectly normal house and went to her perfectly normal school with her perfectly normal friends.

However, there was a slight roadblock in her perfectly normal life. Madeline had a dirty little secret.

Despite telling her grandparents otherwise, Madeline remembered full well how her parents died. In fact, they-

"Madeline?! Breakfast is ready!" Her grandmother's _voice_ carried from the kitchen downstairs.

She tried to make herself look cheerful, and left her bedroom. It was her birthday, and yet it was in no way a cheerful one. For today was the five-year anniversary of her parents' deaths.

Madeline told herself that it wasn't her fault, that she couldn't have done anything, but it didn't maker her feel any better.

She sat herself down at the dining room table. A steaming plate sat before _her,_ overloaded with her favorite foods. Her grandparents tried way too hard to spoil her.

"Sleep well?" Her grandmother beamed over at her.

"Yes, I slept great." Madeline lied.

Really, she had spent the night reliving the day she had lost her parents. _Maddie, run!_ Her fathers voice rang through her head.

Madeline stood and turned to get the mail in an effort to distract herself. Perhaps a friend of hers had gotten her a birthday card _._

She came back with a rather small amount of letters. Madeline tossed various bills and magazines over her shoulder, until she at last came upon a letter addressed to her.

 _Miss M. Dursley_

 _The Largest Bedroom_

 _Number 4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

On the back, there was a wax seal, bearing a coat of arms with an H in the center, surrounded by four animals.

She opened it, barely noticing her grandparents staring at the letter with a fierceness she had never before seen in them. "Maddie... What is that?" Her grandmother asked cautiously. "A letter." Madeline replied.

"A letter from whom?" Her grandfather demanded.

She didn't answer. Her grandfather rose and snatched it from her hand. "Hey! That's mine!" She protested.

He took one look at it and promptly turned bright red with anger. Her grandfather tore up the letter and tossed it into the fireplace. "Was it-" Her grandmother began. "Yes, Petunia, it was." She burst into tears within a minute. "Oh, my Maddie, not my Maddie, no,no, it can't be..."

Her grandfather began pacing the room, muttering. "What are we supposed to do about this? Perhaps we should stamp it out somehow. It never worked for him, but then, he was quite an ignorant one. Yes, yes, she should be fine..."

Madeline, however, was feeling a very powerful range of emotions at the moment. She was angry, confused, and all she wanted to do at the moment was read the letter that had somehow managed to managed to infuriate her grandparents within seconds.

All of a sudden, the flames sputtered and her letter came floating out of the fire, perfectly fine as if it had never been destroyed. It fluttered its way up to her hand, and she finally managed to get a look at it.

Meanwhile, her grandfather was turning purple with anger. He grabbed her arm and dragged her off to their old broom cupboard that they never used. He shoved her in and slammed the door behind her, locking it.

Madeline glanced around. For some reason, there was a bed in there already, as if someone had lived there a long time before then. Yes, a very long while, as the layer of dust on the bed was at least an inch thick.

She plopped down on the bed and contemplated her life's all new low. She had gone from a pampered ten-year-old to a miserable eleven-year-old already, and it wasn't even midday yet.

Madeline glared resentfully at the letter that had turned her life upside down. Oh well, what did she have to lose by reading it?

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

 _Miss M. Dursley,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary supplies for the coming school year._

 _We await your owl by September 1. Please keep in mind that first years are not allowed to have their own broom._

 _Deputy Headmaster: Neville Longbottom_

Madeline's head was spinning. Wizardry... Was that... Magic?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm sorry about the random italicized words last chapter, I'm writing this on a finicky iPad and it messes up whenever I use italics. (Or Bold.) Please review, as this is my first story.** **Constructive criticism** **would be greatly appreciated. Also, am I supposed to do a disclaimer?**

 _She was standing in the living room of_ her _parents' house._ Echoes _of maniacal laughter bounced around the halls. Madeline sprinted for cover and hid behind the sofa just seconds before the crazy lady came into the room, holding a funny stick. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Madeline shuddered, but remained where she was._

 _"Alright missy. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Melissa! Bring them in!" Another woman came into the room, dragging her parents behind her. Melissa tossed them to the floor like rag dolls, and her father saw Madeline_ in _her hiding place. Her eyes met his and he mouthed 'do not make a sound.' She nodded in understanding, silent tears rolling down her face._

 _The insane woman with the stick shouted "Miss Madeline! Get out of hiding right know or your parents get it!" Madeline pushed her palms into her eyes and forced herself to remain stock-still. "Fine! Have it your way!" The woman turned to Melissa and nodded. Melissa turned her stick to her parents._

 _"Run, Maddie!" Her father yelled. Madeline scrunched her eyes shut as the world exploded around her._

Madeline woke up with a jolt. She winced, as she had hit the bottom of the stairs with her forehead. The night before came rushing back to her. She was still in shock. Talk about terrible birthdays. But magic... If she really could use magic, maybe she could escape, and leave her grandparents' newfound distaste for everything special about Madeline.

But the problem was, she didn't know how to use magic. She barely even knew what magic was. Did this mean that she would suddenly sprout wings and fly away to become some random chick's fairy godmother?

Madeline's mind wandered back to her dream. She hadn't thought about that night since the very day it happened, five years before then. Now that she thought about it, that wooden stick could've easily been a wand, and it could explain the weird things those crazy ladies did to her parents. Madeline shuddered. She didn't like thinking about her parents. It always left her with a sense of what-there-could've-been.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a scowling old man. Madeline quickly shoved the letter into her back pocket, not wanting a repeat of the night's events.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Her grandfather demanded. Madeline shrugged. His scowl deepened. "Come with me." He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and led her to the living room.

"Listen to me right now. You will not speak of your abnormality to will go to school and come straight home. You will behave like a normal human being and _no funny business!"_

Madeline nodded, then turned and dashed out the front door before he could notice her fingers crossed. Because she would not be coming home. She would not be going to school either.

* * *

Madeline slumped against the wall of an alley, her legs screaming in agony. She was starting to rethink her decision to run away. She had no money, no food, no family, and no clue as to where she could go.

She could go to that school, except she had no school supplies, and the term didn't start until September, and last she checked, it was June. So there went her glorious plan to run away to fancy little school of magic and live happily ever after. Not.

Madeline sighed, completely overwhelmed. Suddenly, there was a large vehicle in the alley. She scrambled to her feet and stared in awe at the bus that had somehow appeared out of thin air. The doors opened.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." The man established as Stan Shunpike said.

The only thing Madeline could say was, "Uh."

Stan Shunpike peered at her. "My, you're a wee lass, arentcha? Right about Hogwarts age, I'd say, and I do say. Where are your parents, miss?"

Madeline didn't say anything, still staring at the bus as if it would disappear at any second.

Stan Shunpike grinned. "Well, arentchoo the chatterbox." He laughed. "Anyways, eleven sickles to ride, thirteen buys you a hot chocolate." He stared at her expectantly.

Madeline could only stare at him confusedly. "Ah, so you're a muggle-born. No matter, no matter, I'll accept muggle money- oh, that's right, you don't know what a muggle is..."

She managed to shake of her confusion and mumble, "I don't have any money." He looked at her, as if debating something, then said, "You know, I think I'll get in my good deed for the day. I'll take you to Diagon Alley, free of charge. Least I could do for a poor lass like you."

Stan Shunpike beckoned her onto the bus, and Madeline followed, wondering about what she had gotten herself into.


End file.
